Fangs of My Heart
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Sakura, a Human/Wolf Demon hybrid seeks revenge on the Humans that killed her parents. With a burning hatred of the Humans and thrist of blood, this Half-Breed is willing to do anything for revenge and won't stop until the Village is bathed in blood.
1. Prolouge

**Discliamer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be Hokage by now. Megumi belongs to me.**

_'Thinking'_

**Dreams_/_Nightmares**

_**Demon Speaking**_

Blood spilled to the ground with every painful step she took, dying the soil crimson. The throbbing of her wounds made to it almost unbearable to keep going but she wouldn't be safe if she stayed here. She let out a sharp breath through her nose and slumped to the ground, not wanting to move anymore. She felt a rough tongue lick her face and she growled to make it stop.

_**"Come on, Thorn. The den is not too much further, you have to get up."**_ a rough yet gentle voice pleaded before the owner pushed her to feet.

"Your wounded, I'm wounded, I didn't want to move anymore. Megumileave me here, go on before the Humans catch you."

Megumi, a young but very large white Wolf Demon with red ears and tail stood in front of his friend, Sakura or Thorn as he called her and shook his head. _**"If we die here, we'll die together."**_

Sakura sighed softly and rose stiffly to her feet and as a result more blood flowed from her wounds, she bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out and turned her cold green gaze on the Wolf. "I don't want you to die, you're the only Demon here who would accept me and for you to stay with me now would just be suicide. Go Megumi, I'll hold them off."

Megumi narrowed his purple eyes and stepped closer to the girl and gave her a light headbutt. "_**Your Father told me to protect you and protect you I shall."**_

Sakura whined softly and stepped a few paces back then rammed into Megumi who let out a small grunt. "I'm just a Half-Demon, your a full blooded Demon you don't have to protect anymore!"

**_"If we die, we die together!"_** Thw Wolf Demon repeated, growling at the at smaller Half-Breed and turning to face the mob of Humans drawing closer.

"Fine, just stick close okay?"

Megumi nodded and tensed up when the first Human showed up holding a double-sided kunai and lunged for Megumi, the Wolf grunted in pain from his wounds but still managed to take the guy out with a quick bite to the neck. He was distracted for a moment when the crimson liquid slid down his throt but he forced himself back to into the fight. The white/red Wolf looked to see that Sakura has Taken a Human in her ajws and was shking them to death, bllod coated her lips but she seemed ready to fight more.

The shouts os more Humans caught the Wolf's ears and he narled in annoyance, when would they give up? Sakura then rushed forward saying that she'll head the Humans off and distract them until he was ready to strike. Megumi went after her not liking the idea but went on to follow it and took to hiding in the bushes.

Sakura growled softly as the Humans drew nearer, it was their fault, their fault that she had to live with only Megumi as company. Their fault to why they were seen as Monsters, and it was fualt that her Mother and Father were dead! Neither one did anythinh to them, so why did they have to die so miserbly?

"It's your fault!" she screamed jumging out of her hiding place and into the back of a young male and proceeded to tear him to peices with her sharp Claws.

The Half-Breed dodged a blow to her head but ran right into the arms of another Human though it didn't take much to kill him. She stopped to catch her breath before pinning one female to the ground yet with a swift kick to her injured leg and a headbutt Sakura was forced to let go. The rose haired girl ran away from the mob to where Megumi was supposed to be laying in wit but she couldn't find his scent.

"Megumi, damn it Megumi, don't tell me that you died." the girl grumbled while searching for the Wolf Demon's scent.

As she searched Sakura swayed on her feet before collasping to the ground, panting heavily and with her wounds hurting and bleeding even more now Sakura ddin't want to go on. Yet anger shook her as she caught sight of a Human dragging Megumi away, he looked unconscious but seeing him with the Humans was all the girl needed.

Baring her Fangs the girl lunged to help her friend but was caught for behind, at this point Sakura had ver very little strenght to fight though she did try and she got stabbed dangerously close to her heart for it. Before the world went black she vowed to kill any Human that came across her and to avenge her parents with the blood of the Humans that wronged them.

**A/N: So tell me what you thought of it, flames will be used to keep my house warm in winter. PS Sakura is 14. ~Sage**


	2. Freedom

**Discliamer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be Hokage by now. Megumi belongs to me.**

_'Thinking'_

_**Demon Speaking**_

Sakura paced around in the tiny cell with Megumi watching her silently, he could feel anger coming off her in waves and knew that she was ready to lash out at anyone including him. The big wolf sighed softly yet felt a stab of rage towards himself, he was supposed to protect the girl not allow her to get thrown in a prison cell, his fur bristled as his rage grew and absently Sakura came over to stroke his fur, calming him. The Wolf Demon then suddenly rose to his paws and stood in front of Sakura while baring his Fangs, confusing the girl before someone came up to their prison cell.

It was a woman no older than 24 with long crimson hair and eyes like emerald, she glared at the two before leaning against the cell bars, making Megumi go crazy and trying to lunge at her.

"Stupid Dog," she muttered though her eyes stayed on Sakura.

Sakura growled softly at the insult and flattened her ears in an aggeressive manner but this did nothing to scare the woman off, in fact she just chuckled and sneered at them.

**_"Thorn this woman, she smells familar."_** Megumi said, stepping closer to his ward. **_"I think she is the one who killed your parents."_**

Sakura winced at this but gave the woman a look full of scrutiny before her expression darkened and bared her fangs, "Kill you...KILL YOU!"

Sakura slammed her body into the steel bars, grunting as her do so and tried to push her body through, however this was met with failire but she managed to sink her fangs into the woman's arm, causing the skin to burst and the flesh to bleed. Green eyes widened at the taste of blood and Sakura's body sagged though her grip remaine. It was so good, she wanted more.

The woman tried punching the Half-Breed to get away but this proved useless, pulling out a small dagger she quickly stabbed her in the ribs. Agony rippled through Sakura and with a roar she let go but not before swiping her claws across the woman's cheek.

Sakura watched her leave with an angry scowl on her face, muttering darkly to herself she backed up as much as she could and rammed the bars, however this time she felt no pain and only had the desire to sate her thrist for blood.

Megumi jut watched for a moment before shaking his head and helping Sakura get free, he knew she wouldn't take his blood, his already tried before and she would always refuse. After a while the bars still wouldn't give and the Wolf sat down with the girl pacing on all fours, growling to herself. Megumi sighed softly but perked up when Sakura came to him and laid down, leaning into the male's fur and apparantly falling to sleep.

Megumi watched her sleep for a moment before looking up and seeing the Woman glaring at him from the safety of the steel bars. The Wolf growled at her before lunging, his fangs grating against the bars and creating a harshnoise throughout the hallway. Sakura opened her eyes halfway and stared blankly at Megumi who said nothing and soothed her back to sleep, the Half-Breed soon closed her eyes again and her breathing became slow and easing. The Wolf sighed and gave the girl a lick on the head before going into the realm of sleep himself.

Sakura looked around her cell with distaste , the walls were filthly, the floor crumbling and and the scent of the place made her sick. The only thing right with the place was the bars caging her here, the steel shouldn't be so hard to bend but apparently it was especially made for holding Monsters. The pink haired girl growled to herself and pressed her body against the bars and shut her tight, as if to block out the rest of the world. She did open them when Megumi called her, the Wolf was standing near the back of the cage looking up at a dented hole in the bars that was just wide enough for them to get through.

**_"If we could just make the dent wider we could be able to get free, what do you think Thorn?" _**Megumi asked, staring at his friend with shining purple eyes.

"You go first, there was no reason for you to get caught and I don't want anything to happen to you again. Go now, leave me here." Sakura said, ending with a growl to prompt him.

**_"Not leaving without you,"_** the Wolf's hackles rose in anoyance and fear, he didn't know what he'd do with himself if Sakura got hurt again_**. "Please don't send me away again."**_

Sakura glanced around and saw none of the guards patrolling, if they left now they would surely be found out soon, the girl silently weighted her options. "Alright let's go."

With a happy nod, Megumi set to work making the gap bigger for them to slip through comfortably and as soon as that was finished Sakura wriggled through the gap first. Megumi took a little longer but was as free as she was, the pink haired girl drunk in the night air of the Forest and smiled to herself. For now she would rest and regain her strengh then she would go back kill those responisble for murdering her parents.

**_"Come on Thorn, the Forest is wating for us! We're free!"_** Megumi barked happily, dashing for the saftey of the Trees.

"Yeah, free."

**A/N: Sorry for the long update I"ll try to send another chapter 2morrow. Review ~Sage**


	3. A Choice of Life and Death

**Discliamer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be Hokage by now. Megumi belongs to me.**

_'Thinking'_

_**Demon Speaking**_

Sakura sniffed around the clearing that Megumi had found for them a few hours after their escape, the Half-Breed was tired but she forced herself to check out this place. They couldn't risk getting captured again, Sakura would fight and kill anyone to prevent it from happening again. The girl snorted at the thought and continued on with inspecting the palce while Megumi went off to hunt for them. Sakura watched him go but couldn't bring herself to follow him, Megumi could take care of himself.

Settling down in the soft moss, the Half-Breed quickly found herself surredering to sleep, it was a dreamless slumber but the girl didn't mind much..

The smell of warm blood on the wind woke Sakura from her sleep, she waved her tail slowly while yawning, fully exposing large canine fangs before looking to see Megumi dragging a deer corpse to her. Her belly growled with hunger and the pink-haired girl helped drag the carcass the rest of the way. Afterwardsshe dug in without any hesitation and nodded in gratitude to Megumi who ducked his head sheepishly. Sakura grinned before she realized that she was eating without sharing with her friend, with a apologictic cough she took one bite then passed the corpse to Megumi who repeated the action to her. When prey was scarce Megumi or Sakura would go hungry that left them too weak to defed themselves o they decided when prey was caught to take a bite and pass the carcass to the other and let them take a bite and repeat the process until the food was gone. They did this until nothing was left but bones and the duo relaxed with full bellies and each other's warmth.

Sakura stretched her legs out leisurily and listened to Megumi's easy breathing, he was sound asleep. The Wolf/Human female smirked and carefully rose top her feet so she wouldn't wake the big Wolf. Feeling a need to explore Sakura soon took off, confident that the rest and food had did her well and that she would be able to take on any challenges that come her way. Black ears kept alert for any sounds the girl treaded lightly, not wanting to announce her presence to anyone.

Sakura's gaze scanned all around the Forest, from the Trees to every bush that lay scattered around her, yet all was peaceful and she soon began to relax, even hum a little tune while she walked. When a twig snapped ahead of her Sakura went down in a crouch and stalked forward until she came upon a strong scent of fire and smoke.

Taking her chances the Half-Breed leapt, crashing into someone who let out a started grunt and pulled themselves away from the girl to face her. Sakura's gaze settled on a young male Fox Demon with wild blonde hair and clear ocean-blue eyes, he was growling at her with fangs bared but Sakura could smell the fear coming off of him in waves.

_**"You wanna fight, I'll give ya a fight! No one faces Naruto and lives to tell about it!"**_ the slightly smaller Demon threatened, his orange tail fluffed up in what he hoped to be a scary way.

Sakura felt herself smiling which seemed to confuse the Fox as he let the fur on his tail lie flat and sat down cocking his head to one side. Once he understood that she was not going to hurt him the young Demon laid down on the ground and beckoned Sakura closer.

_**"The name's Naruto, nice to meet you!"**_the blonde haired Fox said calmly, looking at the girl with an intense gaze.

Sakura sat a ways from him even though she knew she ws quite safe, she never would get as close as the boy wanted, keeping her distance was one way that she survived that long. She inclined her head a bit in a way of a bow but looked back when both of them heard a soft grunt. Megumi soon shouldered his way through the bushed and upon seeing Naruto snarled and stepped in front of Sakura protectively.

The red and white male narrowed his purple gaze on the Fox Demon and snarled once again but before either could leap at each other throats, Sakura quickly calmed the beast and muttered soft words to him.

Megumi looked at the Fox with scrutiny and growled softly but with Sakura next to him, the Wolf decided to let the boy interact with his charge and reluctantly sat down. Sakura smiled at this and rubbed her face against his before sitting down and motioning for Naruto to talk.

_**"As I said the name's Naruto, I'm a rouge warrior determined to get stronger and stronger."**_

Megumi snorted softly but introduced himself nonetheless. _**"I'm Megumi and this is Thorn, my charge and very best friend."**_

Sakura ducjed her head while noticing that Naruto was staring at her weird, the Half-Breed gave a slight cough that seemed to bring him back into the present and he gave the girl one last look before directing his attention to Megumi.

_**"So what are you doing here? Are you looking for something or someone?"**_

Megumi shook his head and motioned to himself and Sakura, _**"No we just escaped from a prison and we're out for revenge against those who killed Thorn's parents who were also my Masters."**_

"We escaped but the one who killed my parents is still inside the prison, the only reason we didn't kill her then was because we were weak. So we came here to regain our strength." Sakura said, baring her fangs at the memory.

Naruto nodded his head but kept his gaze on Sakura who shifted uncomfortably under his stare, it was only broken when Megumi let out a bark of warning. All three turned to the sound of rustling bushes and all three flattened their ears at a harsh grating sound. Soon the sound stopped and a gun shot rang out and a bullet hit Megumi square in the shoulder. Sakura growled softly and dashed off in the rustling bushes and there was silence for a while before a loud howl of pain greeted their ears.

Sakura was then flung from the bushes in a bloodly heap and her eyes barely open, stepping out of the bushes came a young but strong looking male red-furred Wolf Demon, his eyes an emotionless sea-green.

_**"You are the one I am looking for. Come quietly and I won't have to kill you."**_

__**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was away from a computer and won't be near one for long. Peace, Love, and white-pie pizzas. ~Sage**


End file.
